Moonlight Magic
by Firediva0
Summary: Never before had Remus met another creature that thrived off of the moon, and after meeting Harry, he couldn't have been happier that he did. RLHP - Non explicit. Merman AU!


Title: Moonlight Magic

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Remus Lupin/Harry Potter

Rating: Mature

Warnings: Alternate Universe! Merman AU!

Summary: Never before had Remus met another creature that thrived off of the moon, and after meeting Harry, he couldn't have been happier that he did.

* * *

 _"Remus," someone called._ _Their voice was sweet, gentle even, and said man shifted in his sleep, wishing to be near the soft melody that the mystery person provided. A giggle sounded, a cool hand lightly tracing his face._

 _"Wake up, Remus," they whispered once more. Remus opened his eyes, not wanting to anger the voice that managed to instill such peaceful feelings within him. Never before had he been so happy during the full moon and he only had the voice to thank for that._

 _"Wake up!" they ordered. This time, the softness, while barely there, was blocked out by rising panic and his eyes opened abruptly, amber connecting with stunning emerald._

 _He had no time to marvel over the sheer beauty of the gaze, though. Instead, his attention was on the seemingly endless blue around him as it threatened to envelope him in it's icy hold._

 _"Help!" He tried to scream, but nothing came out. Bubbles immediately invaded his mouth and he coughed soundlessly, trying desperately to breathe as they clouded up his throat. He continued coughing, eyes looking up in panic and seeing those perfect eyes looking at him with something akin to worry._

 _The figure before him spoke but Remus couldn't hear him. All he could hear was a faint ringing that became louder and louder as time passed. Again, those lips moved, but Remus was completely at the water's mercy. His eyes began to close, chest going still as his body seemed to go weightless._

* * *

 _Remus gasped, lurching up violently as he turned to his side, coughing up and gagging as water seemed to come from every hole on his face._

 _When the flow finally stopped, he was on the shore of the beach he had come to in order to meet up with Sirius. Sand shifted underneath his feet and the harsh rays of the sun had no mercy as they landed upon him._

 _He looked around, frowning, as nothing stood out to him in his memory. Then it happened; jade eyes as dark as freshly rained upon grass came to the forefront of his mind._

 _Remus immediately looked around, desperation shining in his eyes as he looked for his savior. The boy was no where to be found and although Remus spent the whole afternoon walking around aimlessly for the boy, he never found him._

 _Sad, Remus left, not once noticing the figure in the shadows that followed every step he made._

* * *

 _"Is this wise, Harry?" Hermione asked, voice soft as she gazed at her friend with tenderness. Instead of responding, her friend merely smiled at her, eyes traveling back up to the night sky with a thoughtful frown. Nothing was said for a few minutes, before finally, Harry spoke._

 _"One day, I'll see him again, Hermione, and when I do, I'll make sure that he knows not to hate what he is."_

 _Hermione simply shook her head._

 _"Harry," she asked, "How do you know that he's feeling bad about himself if you've never actually spoken? In fact, how do you even know his name?"_

 _The boy's gaze drifted to hers, mischief shining in those eyes as he clicked his teeth in amusement._

 _"Don't you know me by now, Hermione?" He asked, going to the chest in the corner and taking something out. He raised his hand, smirk feral._

 _"This little beauty is a handy thing for the humans to have."_

 _Hermione sighed, gaze running over the white card in front of her. She should have known that Harry would have stolen the man's ID._

 _"I hope you know what you're doing, Harry," she mumbled. Harry simply smiled that infuriating smile of his, laughing outright at the irritated look on her face._

 _"Calm down, Hermione. I've got this in the bag."_

 _Hermione sincerely hoped that he really did._

* * *

It's been years since that fateful night and Remus was growing anxious. Every day, he returned to that spot, hoping to catch a glimpse of his savior, but he never did.

He hated it; hated how a little part of him seemed to die with every night that he never saw the mystery boy again. Tonight was yet another night that he was prowling around, helplessly hoping to encounter him. The moon shined brightly from above him and Remus sighed, knowing that the full moon was right around the corner.

He should be resting. He was tired, knees aching and chest hurting, as the pre-moon effects began making themselves known.

He couldn't, though. He had to see him again and if that meant putting up with a little pain, then so be it. Hours passed and Remus was just about to call it a quits when it happened.

His neck hairs stood straight, his body going rigid as he felt someone watching him.

"Hello?" He asked hesitantly. His voice echoed slightly in the empty beach but Remus didn't let himself calm down even as the stirrings of nervous excitement began to make itself known.

After all these years, would it finally happen?

He waited, holding his breath and focused every inhuman and human sense in his body onto his surroundings. Minutes went by, nothing happening, and then the soft sound of water shifting caught his attention.

Remus bolted, chest heaving as he made his way to the vast ocean. What he saw when he finally made it, mesmerized him.

A creature stood near the rocks, half naked. Their chest glowed gently in the moon light and on their bottom half, a large sea green tail flew gently in the wind. It was massive- easily taller than Remus himself who was a healthy 5'8. Scales lined the length of it, taking on an etheral glow in the dim lighting.

Despite the sheer beauty of the figure's body, that wasn't what caught Remus' attention. No, it was the entrancing jade eyes that he remembered from so long ago.

"You?" He asked stupidly, barely stopping himself from gaping. The figure before him merely chuckled, idly reaching up and ruffling black curls gently.

"It's nice to see you again, Remus," he responded. Remus had to stop himself from groaning in delight. The voice was just as soft as he had remembered it.

"The feeling's mutual. Though, I have to say, I don't remember ever catching your name...?" he trailed off suggestively, shifting slightly on his feet.

"Harry, Harry Potter."

All it took was that one name. Soon enough, the two began talking, laughing and teasing as they got to know each other better.

It became a daily routine. Remus would come to the beach at the stroke of midnight and meet the lounging form of Harry. They talked for hours on end, each prodding the other and getting closer and closer.

When they shared their first kiss, neither bated an eyelash. They were far too comfortable with each other. Years passed, their first time, marriage, and first child seeming to pass by rapidly. Finally, when they lay on Death's door, both turned back to each other, placing a chaste kiss on the others lips before walking through the big and majestic doors.

Their love was shining in purity and even in their graves, they remained united.

* * *

Prompts:

Myths and Legends - Assignment 3 - Task 7 - Artemis - Write about someone who comes alive in the full moon.

Writing Club! The Word Prompt Express - 435. Beautiful

The Rom-Com Competition and Challenge: Splash! - A young man is reunited with a mermaid who saves him from drowning as a boy and falls in love not knowing who/what she is.

Pick A Card, Any Card II Competition - King of Spades: Alt. Write about Harry Potter.

Fanfiction Writing Month: February - Word Count: 1,195


End file.
